Worth Waiting For - SasoDei
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Deidara loves his Danna and Sasori finally admits to loving Deidara too but there's a little glitch Deidara's a virgin. Is he worth waiting for to Sasori? Smut three shot! Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Worth Waiting For – 1

Deidara sat in his room on his bed. He kept thinking back to last night. 'What did Danna mean by that kiss? Was he teasing me? Was he drunk? He had, had a few drinks with Itachi and Kisame. Or did he want me? That's ridiculous! 'He thought angrily. He was giving himself a headache.

"Hey brat!" Sasori said barging into their shared room. "What are you doing? We have a mission to get to, so let's go!" Deidara jumped up and grabbed his bag. "I'm ready, un. I was just waiting for you, Danna." He couldn't help but feel so rejected at the change in Sasori this morning.

(Flashback)

"Sasori join us." Kisame called from the kitchen. Sasori looked into the room and smirked. Itachi and Kisame sat at the kitchen table with a dozen or so alcoholic beverages in front of them. "Do you want it fruity and sweet or do you prefer the hard stuff?" Itachi asked. "Give me the hard stuff." Sasori said pointing to a bottle on the table as he joined the weasel and the shark.

Two hours later he was starting to feel the effects and couldn't keep from grinning like a screwball. Kisame was plain drunk and getting belligerent, as Itachi was really horny and trying to get into Kisame's pants. Sasori just laughed at the duo. He continued to snicker and laugh at the comical couple as a certain blonde walked into the room.

He was awestruck. The blonde had on his normal Akatsuki attire but tonight it sure looked good on him. He wore his fishnet shirt without the outer shirt to cover it leaving his skin exposed to Sasori's roaming eyes. He loved the milky white silky look to it. He wondered if it felt as good as it looked. Sasori could see the toned and curviness of every muscle as the blonde moved.

He continued to stare at the blonde until Deidara walked over to him and asked "are you okay, Danna, un?" Sasori jerked back to reality as he noticed the blonde, now stood over him. A feeling washed over him as he looked at the blonde. He stood up and put his hand on Deidara's cheek, leaning in smoothly and capturing the blonde's lips.

He pushed against the blonde's lips with urgency. He nibbled the blonde's lower lip asking for entrance. The blonde opened up immediately and let him in. He explored the blonde's mouth as his hands roamed over the blonde's fishnet shirt. He couldn't believe how soft the skin was. Deidara arched into the touch as a moan slipped through his lips. That's when reality rushed back in on Sasori.

He jerked and stepped back instantly. Shock was evident on his face. He turned to look at the other two Akatsuki members in the room. They were completely stunned and neither said a word, as he rushed past Deidara and out of the room. Off in the distance you could hear a door slam shut.

(End Flashback)

They walked down the path in silence for about an hour. Both lost in their own world. Sasori, inside of Hiruko and Deidara walking alongside, staring at the ground. He was dying to ask the question that had been bugging him since last night. But fear kept ebbing away at his mind. He wasn't sure he wanted the answer. 'Well it's now or never.' He thought.

"Danna, un?" He slipped a glance at Hiruko, waiting nervously for a response. "What, brat?" Came the reply. Sasori sighed deeply. 'Please don't let this be about last night.' He thought. Sure, that's all that he had thought about since last night. But what would he tell the blonde if he asked? That he was drunk? It seemed like a viable excuse, if it weren't a lie. He had wanted to kiss Deidara, plain and simple.

He had wanted to for some time now. But he hadn't had the guts. So yes the alcohol had helped. It had given him the courage. So why did he panic? Well that he wasn't sure about. All he knew is that he had wanted to kiss the blonde and then he had panicked. "I was wondering….Deidara trailed off as if searching for the words. 'Here it comes.' Sasori thought, as he braced himself for the question.

"What is it, brat?" 'Let's get this over with.' Sasori thought. "Never mind, un." Deidara said, staring at the ground in hurt embarrassment. 'Damn. Why do I have to be so harsh with him?' Sasori thought to himself. He didn't mean to, it's just that if the blonde knew…Knew? Knew what exactly? That he cared for him? That he had wet dreams about him or that he filled his thoughts most of the time?

Well, SHIT, FUCK, DAMN! He hadn't asked for this. He had turned himself into a puppet to escape these things. But here it was. All the things that he had tried to escape were right here. All wrapped up in one beautiful blonde package. "Ugh, why did I allow him to get to me?' He thought in frustration. They continued on, both left with no answers to their questions.

The sun started to slip and they were tired. They slowed their pace and then stopped all together. Sasori looked at his partner, the bomber looked ready to drop. "We should stop for a little while, brat." Sasori barked. Deidara said nothing and just nodded as he walked to a nearby tree and collapsed onto the ground. He lay his head on his pack and closed his eyes. Sasori stepped out of Hiruko and watched the object of his affections sleep.

'Wow he's beautiful.' Sasori thought, eyeing the bomber. He walked to a tree not to far from the blonde sighing in confusion. He had been a heartless bastard when Orochimaru was his partner. He never let anything or anyone shake him. So why now? "Well because stupid, no one's ever been as beautiful to you as Deidara is, dumb ass." His conscience said, snidely. He knew it was the truth, he just liked to keep trying to convince himself other wise.

This blonde bomber/terrorist/Akatsuki member/assassin had completely destroyed him. He leaned back against the tree to catch some sleep himself, slowly drifting into a beautiful dream filled with lust.

Deidara's eyes shot open as he heard someone call his name. He sat upright looking around the area. Sasori sat near by, eyes closed, lost in a dream or something by the looks. His head was tilted to the side, his lips mumbling something. 'Had he said my name in his sleep?' Deidara thought, then a moan escaped the puppets lips and a gasp shortly after.

"Oh, Deidara, again please. That feels good, keep going." Sasori mumbled. Deidara jumped to his feet, shocked beyond thoughts or words. He walked away from the area and into the trees. "Danna was dreaming about me, un." He said quietly as a blush grew deeper on his cheeks as he thought about what Sasori had been dreaming about. It was obviously sexual in nature, Sasori had moaned after all. The thought of Sasori's moan made Deidara's lower regions grow hot. "So sexy, un." He grinned.

He walked back to the area he and Sasori had camped a little while later. Sasori was up and ready to go by the time he came back. "Where did you wander off to, brat?" Sasori snapped. "Just for a short walk to stretch my legs, Danna, un." Deidara said, trying to control the blush that threatened to expose him. Sasori shook his head and climbed back into Hiruko.

They began walking again and Sasori was grateful that Deidara hadn't been there to see his issue when he awoke from his erotic dream of the blonde. He had woken himself up between the moans and the stiffness in his pants. He wondered what he would have done had Deidara seen him after the dream. It seemed that maybe Deidara knew something. He had that infamous grin like he knew something that he wasn't telling.

They arrived at the village that their mission was to take place in. They got their room at the Inn and stepped into it. Great, two beds! Sasori thought enthusiastically. He walked to the first and placed his bag upon it. Deidara went to the other and tossed his bag on it as well. Sasori took out their mission scroll and he and Deidara sat down at the table to go over it. A sound filled the room, as Sasori jerked his head up at Deidara, as the blonde clutched his stomach, embarrassment turning his cheeks a deep red hue.

Sasori sighed. "Come on, brat. Let's go find you some food." He stood and motioned to Deidara. "I'm sorry, un. It's just that I'm starving, Danna, un." The blonde whined. They walked out the door and headed out of the Inn. "Don't worry about it, brat. Let's just find a restaurant." They walked about 100 feet down the main strip, when they spotted a cute café type place. Deidara's eyes lit up. "Oh, Danna, here, un!" Deidara said excitedly, as they began walking towards the entrance.

"It's perfect, un!" Somehow Sasori thought that even if it wasn't that Deidara really wouldn't care. "Come on, Danna, un." Deidara said as he grabbed Sasori's sleeve and drug him to a table. They were waited on rather quickly and it seemed that the food arrived just as quick. Deidara scarffed his food so fast that Sasori thought he thought he just might choke. "Brat, you might want to slow down before you make yourself sick. I don't want to have to listen to you whine and complain all night of a stomach ache.

Deidara looked up and was ready to retort, when he thought better of it, only because Sasori was probably right. He slowed his hands down and chewed slowly, swallowing a little at a time rather than all at once. "That's better." said Sasori. Forty minutes later they were back at the room. Deidara was getting ready for the shower and Sasori lying on his bed, was flipping through the channels on the t.v.

Twenty minutes later, Deidara emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He entered the room to find that Sasori had fallen asleep with the television still on. He moved over to the bed and slowly slid the remote out of the red head's hand. He stopped a second, trying not to wake him. When there was no response he turned and shut of the t.v.

"I was watching that, brat." said Sasori. "EEEEEEK!" Deidara squeaked, spinning around so fast that he dropped his towel. Now standing in front of Sasori completely naked and feeling ever so vulnerable. He reached down to retrieve his towel and was caught by the wrist by the red head. "Danna, what are you doing, un?" Sasori smirked and brought himself directly in front of the blonde.

He used his free hand to run his fingers down the front of the blonde's stomach, making the blonde tighten at the sensual contact. Deidara looking rather desperate, started to quiver at the touches, making Sasori grin. He leaned in and kissed Deidara making him moan and lean heavily on the red head.

Sasori pulled Deidara's hand up, turning it so that the palm mouth faced up. He pulled away from Deidara's mouth, so that he could tease the palm mouth instead. He ran his tongue along the palm mouth's lips and teased the tongue causing Deidara's knees to buckle. He grabbed the blonde around the waist to support him and slowly lowered him to the bed.

Deidara started to panic and began to struggle against the red head. "What's wrong, Deidara?" asked Sasori. "You want this, I know you do. I've heard you in your sleep." Deidara's head shot up to look into the redhead's eyes. He blushed madly and whimpered in embarrassment. "Its okay, Deidara. I want this too." Sasori whispered softly against Deidara's neck.

"Danna, wait. I….Deidara stared at the floor as shame flooded over him. Sasori looked down at the blonde waiting for him to finish. When Deidara made no move to speak, Sasori said, "You what?" Deidara took a deep breath and said, "I'm a virgin, un." Sasori jumped, taking a step back. "What?!" He nearly shouted. "I'm sorry, un." Deidara's eyes filled with tears and he felt so alone all at once. He picked up the towel and covered himself quickly.

"I don't want you to use me, un. I'm not ready to have sex. I just wanted you to love me like I love you, un." He sobbed uncontrollably, rolling over to bury his face in the bed. Sasori was beyond belief. He had known that Deidara liked him sexually due to the dreams he had witnessed himself.

But to love him? He never knew. "Deidara." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed, touching the blonde's shoulder. "I love you too; I just didn't realize it until you said it tonight." Deidara sat up, looking at the red head, a smile spreading across his face. "Danna!" he wrapped his arms around the puppets neck and kissed his cheek.

Sasori took him in his arms and pulled him up to the pillows with him. "Can we sleep here, together tonight, Dei-chan?" He asked softly. "Of course, Danna, un. There's no way we're sleeping separate after that." He smiled as he put his hand on Sasori's chest. "You're not mad at me, because I'm not ready yet, are you, un?" He whispered.

"No, I will wait for you forever if I have to." He paused, waiting to see what Deidara would say next. A few minutes passed and then Sasori asked, "You're not going to make me wait forever, are you? Deidara…….Deidara….He looked down at the blonde to see that he had fallen asleep.

He pulled the blankets up over them and held his blonde close. He thanked whatever gods their might be (except for Jashin) That he had gotten his blonde after all. He would wait for him indeed…….

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Worth Waiting For Ch 2

The light poured through the window, spilling onto Sasori and Deidara bringing a soft groan from the blonde. He opened his eyes and looked at the red head lying beneath him. He sat up slowly, so as not to wake his Danna and stood up, letting the blankets fall down his body. Noticing at once, that he was still naked from last nights' escapade. He quickly ran into the bathroom, grabbing his bag on the way by.

As he was running into the bathroom he heard a soft chuckle and glanced over his shoulder to see the red head leaning up watching him hungrily. "Danna!" Deidara said blushing madly. Sasori got up and walked to the blonde, taking the bag from his hand and tossing it onto the floor. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and pulled him into a kiss.

The blonde moaned and arched his back into the red head as he wrapped his arms around the puppets neck. His erection, now pressing painfully into the red heads abdomen. Picking Deidara up, he carried him back to the bed. Deidara gasped shyly at Sasori's intentions. Sasori laughed and set the blonde on the bed. "Relax, Dei." He said softly.

"But Danna I told you last night, that I wasn't ready, un." The blonde said, concern in his voice. "I know you did, Dei. There are other things that you can do without having sex." He replied, smirking. "Oh!" Deidara said, his eyes widening as a blush made it's his cheeks a deep red. Sasori ran his hands down his partner's sides, letting them rest on his hips, causing the blonde to moan and arch into the caress.

The puppet looked up at Deidara to see the expression. Pure excitement laced his features. Sasori allowed his tongue to run up the blonde's hardened shaft. A gasp and a moan escaped the blonde's parted lips as shivers of pleasure ran up his spine. The red head smiled to himself at the blonde's reaction, and began running his tongue in circles around the tip.

"Mmm, Danna more, un." The blonde moaned, running his fingers through the red locks, tugging slightly every now and then. "How bad do you want it, Dei?" Sasori asked playfully nipping the taut skin of Deidara's member. "Bad, un." The blonde groaned. Sasori continued to tease the tip, making the blonde whine in protest. "Daaaaaannnnaaa, uuuunnnn." He whimpered, earning a small chuckle from Sasori.

"Beg me, Dei." The red head said still running his tongue over the tip every now and again. The blonde looked into the puppets eyes and glared half heartedly. He knew that Sasori was playing with him, but he was still irked. "Come on, Dei, beg." The red head grinned. "Danna please, un." "Please what, Dei?" The puppet asked smirking at the frustrated glare. "Please suck my cock, un!" Deidara shouted in irritation. "Please don't tease me anymore, un." The blonde whimpered.

The red head obliged and took Deidara into his mouth. He began humming as he sucked causing vibrations at the same time. "Mmm, Harder, un! Faster Danna!" Deidara cried out. Sasori picked up the pace and sucked harder, causing the blonde to jerk and buck as he was reaching his climax. Sasori could tell by the blonde's actions that he was getting close. He gave an extra hard suck as Deidara hit orgasm. "Sasori Danna, un!" The blonde shouted as he came hard into Sasori's mouth, as the red head took it in greedily, swallowing every drop.

Deidara rode out his orgasm, as Sasori crawled up onto the bed, to hold his hot, sweaty, panting blonde. "Did you enjoy that, Dei?" Sasori asked, knowing full well that he had. "Mmm, very much Danna, un." He giggled as he blushed and hid his face in Sasori's shirt. Sasori kissed the top of Deidara's head as they lay there a little while together. Finally Sasori said, "Well, we need to get this damn mission over with, Dei." The blonde sighed, knowing that he was right.

Inside of a half hour they were ready. They left the Inn and headed for an underground temple, dressed as civilians, so they wouldn't bring attention to themselves. At the entrance there was minimal security. Only two guards, and they took them out quickly and quietly. Sasori couldn't help but chuckle at the happy expression on Deidara's face as he shoved the kunai through the guard's throat.

Once inside they realized that the tunnels were lighted in specific ones. "Not much of a mystery, un." Deidara commented. "Yeah, kind of like following the yellow brick road." Sasori said. Deidara looked at his partner and smirked. "You've seen The Wizard of OZ, un?" Not believing it for a second. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have." Sasori said with a grin. "Why would you watch that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Tobi, of course." The puppet said looking at the blonde bomber with an amused look on his face. "Okay, I guess that makes more sense, un." Deidara said as they continued on with their mission. Further down one of the tunnels, as they headed for their destination, two more guards appeared, causing the Akatsuki members to engage in hand to hand combat yet again. Sasori took his out easily while Deidara being a long range fighter was having more difficulty.

Unable to use his bombs, the bomber had no choice but use hand to hand, he wasn't as good as Sasori and now he'd been put in a bad position. The guard now had Deidara pinned against the wall and had accosted the blonde's kunai. The guard raised his Katana and sliced it downward, embedding it deep within the blonde's arm. Deidara cried out in pain as his vision became blurry.

The guard was about to finish him off with another blow of his weapon when he dropped his Katana and fell to Deidara's feet, exposing Sasori with a bloody kunai in hand. Deidara sighed in relief as he allowed the blackness to take over. 'Damn the blonde and his low pain tolerance.' Sasori thought to himself as he picked up his partner and continued down the tunnel.

Finally making it to the chamber containing the scroll, he set his partner against the wall and walked carefully to the scroll. "Four guards?" He said to himself. 'Really not a lot of protection for something so sacred.' He thought. He grabbed the scroll, slipping it inside of his jacket and walked over to retrieve his partner. With the blonde over his shoulder he turned to make his way out of the exit. At that moment about 10 shinobi decided to show.

Thinking fast he reached up the back of his jacket, retrieving one of his more advanced puppet scrolls, releasing it and keeping as much distance between himself and the shinobi as possible. He gave himself a silent pat on the back for taking the time to install poison senbon shooters into this one. With a flick of the wrist, the puppet opened its mouth, shooting senbon in every direction, as it spun left and then right.

The shinobi were unable to dodge in time and half were already down. The other half was wielding weapons and was now attacking the puppet head on. 'Now for the finale.' He thought, moving his fingers in a sideways motion opening blades on the puppets sides. Making the puppet spin in circles, the puppet slashed four of the five shinobi to pieces. He opened his jacket, as he released his stomach cable. It flew through the air and pierced the fifth one through the heart as he tried to escape.

The smell of blood and the sound of silence filled the room. He retracted his cable and readjusted the blonde as he walked out of the temple. Once out of the temple he headed for the forest. He and Deidara had stashed their bags their so they could change and clean up after the mission. Once he reached the packs and changed himself and Deidara out of the bloody clothes, he bandaged his partner's injured arm.

They made their way home, him inside of Hiruko and the blonde on top of him. Deidara had been doped up the instant he laid him on top of Hiruko, therefore he was out for the duration of the trip home. Upon arriving at the base the sun had started to set and the events of the day had begun to take their toll. They entered through the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the dinner table, watching as Sasori climbed out of Hiruko.

"What happened?" Konan asked. Worry evident on her face as she eyed the barely conscious blonde. "He was injured during our mission." Stated Sasori as he slid the bomber off of Hiruko. He picked him up and bridal style and carried him up to their room. Softly laying him on the bed, he undressed the blonde and put him in black satin pajama pants before slipping him under the comforter.

He kissed the blonde's forehead and whispered softly, "I love you, Dei-chan." As he turned to leave the room. "I love you too, Danna, un." The blonde whispered back sleepily. Sasori smiled and quietly left the room. He went back to the kitchen. Kami, he needed coffee and he needed it now. Everyone still sat at the table eating and talking over each other, as he entered. He poured a cup of coffee and sat at the table tiredly.

He took a long sip as of his coffee as everyone's attention turned to him. They all had a question it seemed. "What happened to sempai?" Tobi asked. "Did the dumb blonde fuck up again?" Hidan asked. "Did you guys complete your mission?" Itachi asked. "Did you get into his pants yet?" asked Konan. (Damn yaoi fangirl) "If he dies, may I eat him?" asked Zetsu's black side.

To Tobi's question he told him about the guard with the katana, but it wasn't serious, he would be fine. He scowled at Hidan and told him to fuck himself. To Itachi he nodded affirmatively that they had completed the mission. To Konan he simply called her a pervert and that it was none of her damn business. To Zetsu he told him he'd use weed killer on him if he didn't watch himself.

He finished his coffee, nodded a goodnight to everyone and headed to Pein's office. He knocked once and waited. "Enter." Came the muffled response. He opened the door and stepped inside. He walked to the desk and bowed, handing the scroll to Pein. "How did the mission go?" Pein asked. "A complete success." Sasori answered. Pein nodded and waved a hand in dismissal. He went up to his and Dei's shared room, to check on his partner.

Deidara still breathed deeply which indicated that he hadn't woken. Sasori pulled the chair from Deidara's work desk and sat beside the bed, leaning forward, he lay his head on the edge of the bed and slept. Morning seemed to come all too soon for Deidara and yesterday was a blur. He remembered the guards at the entrance of the temple and thinking about that made him smile. He remembered the tunnels and how they were lighted specifically to show the way. But the rest was a blank.

"Morning, Dei." Came a familiar voice, next to him. He rolled over and sat up, wincing at the pain in his arm. 'Oh, now I remember' He thought as his mind drifted back to the two guards in the tunnel. He had been caught by a Katana and had nearly lost his life, but his Danna had come to his rescue. "Danna, un." He said smiling up at the red head. The puppet leaned down and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. "How do you feel today, Dei-chan?" He asked as he pulled away slightly.

"Tired and my arm hurts like a bitch, un." The blonde whined cutely. "Well, we can't have that." Sasori said popping three little white pills onto his hand from his pocket. He grabbed Deidara's chin and said, "Open up, Dei-chan." As he placed the little pills onto Deidara's tongue and handed him a glass of water. When the pills were gone he handed the glass back to Sasori, who set it on the night stand. Sasori crawled into the bed with him and pulled the blonde into his arms. After a few moments of silence Deidara finally spoke.

"Are you okay, Danna, un?" The puppet sighed and took a deep breath before answering. "No." Concerned, the blonde turned so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes. "Why, Danna, what's wrong, un?" Sasori looked at Deidara and the look almost broke Deidara's heart. "When you got hurt, I didn't know what to do. I felt lost and helpless." Sasori admitted a bit ashamed.

"No way, Danna. Not you, un. You are the strongest, smartest person I know, un." Deidara said as he put his head against the puppets shoulder. "Danna, there's something that I have to tell you, un." The blonde said quietly. "Okay, Dei-chan. What is it?" Sasori asked. The blonde stayed quiet for a few minutes as if searching for the right words to say. "I've been thinking, un." He said as he played with his palm mouth nervously.

"Mhm." The red head replied. "I was thinking that we're s-ranked criminals and we're living on borrowed time, un." The red head pondered this for a moment, wondering what this had to do with anything. He already knew this. Hell they all did. You'd have to be stupid not to. Then the blonde spoke again. "Danna, I'm ready, un." He turned towards the red head to see his reaction. "Ready? Ready for wha….Oh!" He said sheepishly as realization came into his eyes.

"Are you sure, Dei-chan?" He asked as he pulled the blonde onto his lap. Deidara nodded vigorously. Sasori kissed Deidara passionately and when the kiss broke, Deidara undid Sasori's cloak with a seductive look and tossed it to the floor. As he looked up at Sasori there was an unmistakable look of lust in both of their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 END

Worth Waiting For 3

Sasori leaned in to capture Deidara's lips as he allowed the blonde to remove his shirt. Deidara's hands traced all of the puppet lines of the red heads torso. He ran a hand up to the heart container allowing the palm mouth to flick its tongue wildly against it, causing a moan to erupt from the red heads lips.

All the while their tongue's danced in each other's mouths, battling for dominance. Deidara finally gave up and let Sasori take control. Sasori ran his fingers through the waist length silky blonde hair, marveling at the way it tickled his hand. He pulled back from the kiss gasping as the tongue danced over his heart container, making him moan in pure bliss at the almost unbearable feeling that Deidara's palm mouth was giving him.

Deidara couldn't help but be pleased with himself. Yes he was a virgin and had no clue what he was doing. So for the red head to moan at the things being done to him, made Deidara feel good. He at least knew he was doing something right.

He allowed the palm mouth to slip lower on Sasori's torso and when he didn't get the same response from the puppet, he moved back to the heart container, blushing as he realized he would have to go much lower in order to get that kind of response from him. Shyly, he let his hand drift to the snap on Sasori's pants, tugging lightly, before pulling them open.

Keeping his gaze downward so he wouldn't have to look into the puppets eyes. Otherwise he just might die of embarrassment. Sasori watched the blonde in amusement. He could see the dark blush that stained his cheeks, as he undid the puppets pants. He put a hand under Deidara's chin and pushed up to look at him. The blonde was doing everything he could not to look at him.

"Dei, look at me." Sasori said, still pushing up on his chin to make them eye level. "Its okay, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's natural for both of us to want this." He said softly, finally making eye contact with the blonde. Deidara felt his cheeks burn and his mouth became utterly dry. He really wanted this, but he never knew how shy he would be until now. He looked into the red orbs and felt hot tears start to prick the corners of his eyes. Then Sasori chuckled.

"Are you laughing at me, un?" He asked, almost panicked. "No." Sasori said. "You're just so cute. If you want I can do the rest." He said suggestively. Deidara smiled slightly and nodded. Sasori stood to remove his pants, purposefully leaving on his boxers. 'One step at a time, he is still a virgin and I don't want to scare him, best to go slow.' He thought.

Once his pants were removed he took his place back on the bed in front f Deidara. He leaned in and kissed the blonde, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Deidara, who had only his pajama pants on from the previous night, allowed Sasori to place kisses all over his bare chest and abdomen. Biting his collar bone every now and again, sending chills down his spine, making his senses tingle.

He would moan here and gasp there at the crazy tingling sensations that Sasori's tongue produced as it made its way all over his body. He felt as if he were floating on one of his clay birds, going higher and higher until nothing remained except open air and space. Sasori slid his hands down Deidara's sides, letting them rest on the waistband of his pajama pants, hooking his fingers inside, pulling on them slightly.

Deidara shot his hands out and grabbed Sasori's wrists, stopping any further movement. Sasori sensing the panic released the waistband and pulled his wrists free of the hold. He wrapped his arms around Deidara and pulled him into his lap, feeling shorter than usual due to the fact that the blonde was already a couple of inches taller than him. "What's the matter, Dei? Are we moving to fast?" Deidara lay his head on Sasori's shoulder, fighting the urge to cry.

He spoke softly, "Danna, I'm sorry, un. I want to. I really do, but I'm scared. I know its stupid, un." He whimpered. "Deidara its not stupid, although I'm confused. I've already seen you naked. Remember?" Deidara nodded. "I know, Danna. Its just that last time we weren't going to have sex, un." He felt so stupid and ashamed at not allowing such a simple action. Sasori looked at his blonde bomber affectionately.

"How about this? Why don't we get naked together and lie on the bed skin to skin and just explore each other for a while?" He asked. Deidara looked at the red head with a huge grin, "Alright, un. I like that idea." Deidara stood and allowed Sasori to remove his pajama pants and boxers. No hesitations this time. Sasori then removed his own boxers a moment later and pulled Deidara onto the bed with him as they lay down, their bodies parallel to one another pressed tightly together.

Their erections both crying out for attention. Deidara allowed Sasori to wrap a hand around his member and felt it only fair to return the favor. They lay facing each other, lips touching, holding each other's hardened members, moaning into each other's mouths, as they kissed passionately. Their free hands lay intertwined together as the palm mouth kept licking Sasori's palm playfully, making him smile into the kiss.

Meanwhile the other palm mouth kept licking and sucking on Sasori's erection, causing moans to tear from his throat. "No fair, Dei." He said smiling between a moan and another kiss. Deidara liking the way Sasori reacted kept right on allowing his palm mouth its fun. After a while they unlinked their hands and began to glide them across each other's flesh, loving the reactions they were gaining from each other.

Sasori sat up and rolled Deidara onto his back, loving the shy look on the blonde's face as he ran his hands all over Deidara's stomach and down his thighs, taking in the sight of the blonde's naked body. His skin was a milky white and smooth, flawless beauty that anyone could appreciate. A thrill ran down his spine as he realized that he would be Deidara's first and hopefully his last.

"What are you thinking about, Danna, un?" Deidara asked, wondering about that far away look in his Danna's eyes. "That I will be the first to discover you and hopefully the last as well." He said truthfully, smiling at the blonde softly. With that, Deidara sat up to meet Sasori in a kiss and whispered, "I'm ready, Danna. I want to go all the way, un. I promise I won't stop you this time, un." He looked at the red with a look of sheer confidence.

"Are you sure, Dei?" asked Sasori. Deidara nodded eagerly as he lay down and spread his legs wide for his Danna in proof that he was ready to give his body to Sasori for good. Sasori gave Deidara a lustful look as he positioned himself between the blonde's legs. He leaned down and engulfed Deidara's member, earning a hearty moan. He sucked hard and sped up the pace to make Deidara good and excited so that when he inserted his fingers, the blonde wouldn't feel too much pain.

He placed three fingers in front of Deidara's mouth and said, "Suck." Deidara gave a questioning look. "Why, un?" Sasori smirked at Deidara's innocence. "Just coat them with saliva, Dei." Deidara nodded and did as he was told. Sasori removed them and placed them down at the blonde's entrance. He touched slowly at first, waiting for Deidara to get into the moment and pressed the tip inside. Feeling Deidara tense, he sucked harder on his erection to draw his attention away from the pain of the intrusion.

He continued to push the finger in slowly, working the muscle open and starting a thrusting motion. Deidara was extremely tight and he didn't want to hurt his precious bomber at all. The task seemed almost impossible. Deidara whimpered and cried out, there was so much pleasure in his cock and so much pain in his ass, he wasn't used to. He could feel the finger pushing and pulling in and out of his tight entrance and he wanted to be brave for his Danna, but he wasn't sure he could continue with this painful intrusion.

Just as he thought about stopping Sasori a shock wave exploded through him as a spot deep inside of him was hit. "Danna, UN!" He shouted throwing his head back in ecstasy. "Do that again, Danna, un. Please!" Liking the sound of that, Sasori pressed the second finger inside, causing Deidara to jump and cry out in pain. "Danna, what are you doing, un? That hurts." He whimpered. "Hold on, Dei-chan. Its okay." Sasori said as he hooked his fingers up into that spot sending Deidara into a frenzy of moans and shouts of pleasure.

"Oh, Danna, un." Deidara moaned and began rocking his hips down to meet the thrust of Sasori's fingers. As he pulled them almost all the way out he added the third one in a sneak attack, causing a glitch in programming for a moment. He hurriedly fixed it by rubbing that bundle of nerves, spreading his fingers out to stretch the blonde further. Deidara called out Sasori's name over and over.

Making sure to keep hitting that bundle of nerves while stretching the muscles at the same time, he said, "Her we go, Dei-chan." He pulled out his fingers and positioned his member at Deidara's entrance. He quickly pressed in, causing a gasp of pain and pleasure from the blonde. "Its okay, Dei, this is it, no turning back now." Sasori said. He pushed in slightly, hoping to hit that spot inside of the blonde so he could cause nothing but pleasure without the pain.

He found it quickly and Deidara called out in pleasure. "Danna, move faster, un." He shouted loudly. He gave Deidara his all and began thrusting faster as his thrusts became harder. He watched the blonde's face as he gasped and moaned, making some of the cutest faces that actually came off as sexy and alluring. Deidara began rocking into the thrusts, meeting Sasori half way as his breath came out in pants and sweat began to coat both of their bodies. Deidara couldn't believe that this was such an incredible feeling.

Sasori slammed into Deidara's sweet spot until Deidara cried out, "I'm gonna cum, Danna, un." Sasori grabbed Deidara's member and began pumping with his thrusts. He felt Deidara's muscles clench around him, sending him over the edge, exploding into his new lover. Deidara's seed splattered onto their stomachs as they both gasped desperately for air. They lay in a sweaty, tangled heap as they came down from their orgasms.

Tiredly they pulled apart long enough to get beneath the blankets, cuddling once more in each other's arm. "Danna, when can we do that again, un?" Deidara asked sleepily. "Whoa, slow down there babe, there will be plenty of time for more of that later." He chuckled softly. Deidara grinned and nodded. "Okay, Danna, un. I can't wait." Sasori shook his head as he pulled Deidara closer. "You were definitely worth waiting for."


End file.
